1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable hair brushes and more specifically to an interchangeable retractable hair brush, which includes an interchangeable retracting brush element and brush case.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. D272,662 to Smal discloses a retractable heating brush. U.S. Pat. No. D401,419 to Hartmann et al. discloses a retractable detail brush with cap.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an interchangeable retractable hair brush, which includes a retracting brush element that may be interchanged with different brush cases.